True
by Brunu
Summary: SEM REVIEW, SEM ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Malfoy e Granger amigos? O que pode acontecer quando um Malfoy apaixonado é forçado a conviver com seu amado? SLASH
1. Malfoys tem sentimentos?

**Aviso**: fic slash, não gosta, acha nojento, some daqui!

**Disclaimer**: os personagens não são meus, sem fins lucrativos...blá blá blá

Agradecimentos a Nin minha beta linda e querida!

A fic é baseada na música True do Ryan Cabrera.

Era noite em Hogwarts. Hermione Granger monitora-chefe, grifinória, 7º ano, fazia a ronda normalmente. Neste dia resolvera começar de cima para baixo e já estava no primeiro andar quando ouviu um choro vindo do Salão Principal.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi pegar o estudante que estaria fora da cama àquela hora. Mas, ao pensar que se a pessoa que estava chorando saíra para andar pelo castelo à noite, era porquê provavelmente precisava de alguma privacidade. "Eu estou realmente ficando mole..." pensou ela.

Hermione ia tomando seu rumo, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. A porta estava entreaberta, e se tivesse sorte não seria notada. Foi se aproximando lentamente, se esforçando em fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Quando chegou à porta pôde ver que a pessoa que estava chorando era um garoto. Ao vê-lo Hermione pensou em ir confortá-lo, pensamento esse que logo desapareceu quando notou o uniforme da Sonserina, o que em si já era uma surpresa. Ele estava sentado de costas para a porta, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos sobre a cabeça. Pelo jeito que chorava e tremia, parecia estar em desespero.

Hermione estava tão preocupada em descobrir quem era que não se deu conta de quando ele virou-se e levantou-se. Olhos de um azul acinzentado caíram sobre ela, que estava numa posição no mínimo constrangedora, tendo enxergar o que se passava lá dentro.

-Há quanto tempo você está aí? – disse uma voz arrastada, porém, ao invés da usual agressividade e arrogância havia melancolia e cansaço naquela voz.

-Ma...Malfoy? Me desculpe, eu não queria...

-Tudo bem, Granger – disse ele no mesmo tom cansado de antes.

-Ok, não irei mais te incomodar. – disse, dando meia-volta. Após dar dois passos parou, virando-se novamente. – Malfoy?

-O que é, Granger?

-Você...quer conversar? – perguntou Hermione surpreendendo-se com seu próprio ato.

-Com quem? Você...? – questionou Malfoy, como se a proposta fosse impensável e indecente.

-Você está vendo mais alguém aqui? – disse agressiva, deixando a solidariedade de lado.

-Além de traidor da causa, agora me associo a sangues-ruins... Aonde é que vim parar?

-Se você não quer conversar apenas me diga, não precisa me ofender como de costume!

Hermione saiu pisando duro, louca de raiva. "Como eu pude me preocupar com aquele sonserino imundo? Afinal, é o Malfoy!".

-Granger, espere! – Hermione parou subitamente – Desculpe, eu gostaria de conversar...

Mesmo tendo ela feito a proposta, Hermione não imaginava que Malfoy aceitaria. Então ela voltou, sentou-se ao lado dele e esperou que começasse a falar.

Ao chegar mais perto, pode notar o quanto o garoto estava abatido. Seus cabelos louros-platinados geralmente muito bem cuidados e devidamente penteados estavam totalmente desalinhados, como se por ali tivesse passado um vendaval. Sua pele, antes imaculada, estava agora marcada pelas lágrimas que ali secaram. Os olhos muito avermelhados indicavam que chorava há horas.

Hermione sentiu pena, porém não demonstrou. Ela sabia que Malfoy não aceitaria que sentissem pena dele. Malfoy estava com a cabeça baixa, os braços envolvendo os joelhos. Ficaram assim por algum tempo e como ele não dizia nada, Hermione resolveu intervir:

-Malfoy...o que está acontecendo, por quê você está assim?

Com um suspiro ele começou a falar...

**N/A:** Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que não esteja muito horrível. Deixem reviews!


	2. Uma revelação e uma nova amizade

**Agradecimentos:** À todos que me deixaram reviews, muito, muito obrigado. Foram 7 reviews e mais de 140 acessos ! Eu nunca esperaria! De novo agradeço a minha beta Nin.

* * *

Hermione tomava seu café da manhã, olhando de vez quando em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Lá estava Draco Malfoy. Porém não era o mesmo _Draco_ da noite anterior, um Malfoy diferente do que ele costumava ser. A arrogância ainda presente, porém não zombava, não desprezava, não havia sarcasmos. Era apenas um garoto triste, sozinho e apagado, ainda assim sem perder seu ar de nobreza.. E agora ela entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Olhando-o, começou a lembrar do ocorrido na noite passada e ainda se perguntava se aquilo não havia passado de um sonho.

flashback

-Malfoy...o que está acontecendo, por que você está assim?

Com um suspiro, ele começou a falar:

-Ah, Granger...tantas coisas...

-Desabafe, guardar isso não lhe fará bem.

-Ok...você acha que pode guardar segredo, não importando o que eu te fale?

-É claro que sim! Se vai começar a me ofender de novo, eu...

-Não, não. Só guarde segredo.

-Tudo bem.

"Tudo começou quando eu ainda era pequeno, Desde criança já tinha contato com as Artes das Trevas. Lucius nunca me tratou como um filho, e sim como um Comensal em treinamento. – a medida que falava seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas de novo. – Assim eu cresci, e o único carinho que conheci foi o de minha mãe. Isso quando Lucius não a censurava por fazer de mim um fraco."

Hermione já conhecia esses fatos, já que nunca foram segredo para ninguém. O que ela não esperava, era que ele se ressentisse disso, já que sempre se mostrou muito orgulhoso se ser um Malfoy e filho de Comensal da Morte.

-Mas Malfoy, eu sempre achei que...

-Eu também achava Granger. - disse interrompendo-a mais uma vez – Eu não tinha conciência do que era realmente ser um Comensal da Morte, até o quinto ano, quando a guerra explodiu.

"Naquele momento eu percebi que nunca fui e nunca poderia ser um deles. Talvez, como meu pai dizia, minha mãe teria feito de mim um fraco. Eu não poderia me submeter a um mestiço assassino de trouxas, matando por prazer.

Quando me dei conta disso, percebi que só poderia recorrer a uma pessoa: Alvo Dumbledore. Eu, que sempre achei que ele era apenas um velhote biruta."

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione se ofendeu, mas Malfoy não percebeu. Ela já podia ver as lágrimas descendo e a voz se tornando chorosa e cansada novamente.

-Dumbledore passou a me proteger de Voldemort, dos Comensais da Morte e de meu próprio pai. Desde então não vi mais minha mãe. – agora tentava se controlar, inutilmente.

Ele chorava descontroladamente, chegando a soluçar. Hermione que começava a se emocionar, passou um braço pelas costas de Malfoy, afim de conforta-lo.

-Quando tudo aconteceu, eu nem mesmo tinha amigos ao meu lado, Aqueles que andavam comigo eram apenas seguidores descerebrados. A maioria, também protótipos de Comensais, me abandonou ao saber do ocorrido. Então eu fiquei mais sozinho do que era. E o pior...ah, esquece...

-O que? Ah não, se você chegou até aqui vai ter que me contar tudo.

-Eu garanto que você não vai querer saber. – disse o loiro abandonando o tom choroso passando para um tom cínico, porém grave.

-Vamos Malfoy, o que pode ser pior do que tudo que me disse?

-Oh sim, é pior!

Ambos notaram que entre eles começava a se formar um tipo de cumplicidade. Era estranho imaginar um Malfoy _amigo_ de uma nascida trouxa sabe-tudo e grifinória. Porém era o que começava a acontecer agora

-Diga ou vou te azarar! – disse Hermione em tom de brincadeira, tentando anima-lo.

-Oh que medo! – disse Malfoy entrando na brincadeira. – Ok, ok, a questão é que...é que...

-Desembucha Malfoy!

-Tá, ta...é que...euachoqueeuamoopotter... – disse abaixando a cabeça.

-O que? – berrou Hermione meio engasgada, pensando não ter ouvido direito.

-Por favor, não me faça repetir isso Granger... – disse Malfoy, voltando a se sentir miserável.

-Não...não é possível. Ou você está tirando uma com a minha cara ou você está ficando louco! Malfoy, acorda! Vocês se odeiam! Vocês...são garotos!

Hermione dizia tudo fazendo uma expressão de confusão e muita, muita surpresa, Malfoy não se abalara, pois já esperava esse tipo de reação.

-Obrigado Granger, ajudou muito. Minha auto-estima está nas alturas. – disse ele cinicamente.

-Oh, desculpe...não foi minha intenção. Mas...por Deus, como isso foi acontecer? – ela ainda não conseguia esconder seu espanto e confusão.

-Bem, na verdade eu não tenho isso muito claro, pois eu só percebi há algum tempo atrás. – Hermione podia notar que Malfoy enrubescia, parecendo estar muito envergonhado. Mesmo assim ela resolveu perguntar:

-Mas você não tem nem idéia?

-Tenho minhas teorias, mas não sou nenhum psicólogo...

-E...?

-O quê?

-Me conta!

-Ah, sim...

"Como você sabe, desde que derrotou o Lord das Trevas sendo um bebê, Potter ficou famoso no mundo mágico. Cresci ouvindo essas histórias e quando vim para Hogwarts sabia que ele estaria aqui também. Eu criei toda uma expectativa, queria ser amigo do Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Mas como eu nunca soube o que era uma amizade real, o que eu propus a Potter foi uma aliança. Depois ainda destratei aquele amiguinho dele, o Weasel. Como era de se esperar ele rejeito a minha amizade e desde então, eu fiquei obcecado por ele"

Hermione ouvia tudo atentamente começava a compreender o que se passava na mente e no coração de Malfoy.

"Essa obsessão foi crescendo e eu tentava reprimi-la, enfiando na minha cabeça que eu o odiava, humilhando-o, entre outras coisas. E após todo esse tempo e tudo que aconteceu, quando eu tive que repensar toda a minha vida. Foi aí que eu me dei conta: Eu amo Harry Potter."

Hermione pode ver nos olhos de Malfoy o quanto aquilo era verdade. A maneira como ele pronunciou o nome de Harry não era mais carregada de ressentimento e desprezo. Pela primeira vez ela pode sentir que havia amor em Malfoy.

Então Hermione começou a pensar em Harry. Ele simplesmente odiava Malfoy e até onde sabia, Harry gostava de garotas.

-Desculpe ocupar seu tempo Granger – disse Malfoy, parecendo melhor ao se levantar.

Hermione pôs-se de pé e disse:

-Não tem porque se desculpar _Draco_, amigos são para essas coisas. – disse a menina estendendo a mão a Malfoy.

Surpreso, ele ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, mas logo apertou a mão que a garota lhe oferecia.

-Amigos, então. – disse ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Bom, voltarei ao dormitório, adeus..._Hermione._

Ela notou o esforço e a estranheza que causava a _Draco_ pronunciar seu primeiro nome. Sorriu de volta para ele e esperou que saísse para rumar para seu próprio dormitório.

fim do flashback

Hermione acordou de seus devaneios quando Rony a sacudiu "sutilmente" avisando que as aulas iriam começar. Então ela se levantou e foi pra aula ainda com esse assunto na cabeça.


	3. Com ele?

Obrigado aos poucos que deixaram reviews no segundo capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas como as reviews dinminuiram, a vontade de postar o resto também diminui. Os dedinhos de alguém vão cair de deixar uma review dizendo pelo menos "que droga de fic eh essa?" ? Desse jeito eu nem vou ter animo pra terminar...hahahaha que chantagista...Mas é sério, quem ler deixe uma reviewzinha, pelo amor de Deus! Obrigado também a Nin, a beta.

* * *

A primeira aula era de Transfiguração, em conjunto com a Sonserina. Após entrar na sala e esperar pelo silêncio que não demorou a chegar, a Profª McGonagall começou:

-Nesse trimestre vocês farão um trabalho interdisciplinar, que servirá também como instrumento de integração entre as os alunos de casas diferentes. – nesse ponto começaram os murmúrios e resmungos – Para que houvesse justiça as casas que farão os trabalhos juntas foram sorteadas. O resultado foi Corvinal com Lufa-lufa e Grifinória com Sonserina. – Quando a profª disse isso a sala veio a baixo, os alunos de ambas as casas protestaram, como se professora se importasse.

-Os grupos serão formados por 3 pessoas, duas de uma casa e uma de outra. Isso também será definido por um sorteio que será realizado agora.

Com um gesto de varinha, McGonagall fez os nomes de todos os alunos aparecerem no quadro negro. Com outro aceno eles começaram a se embaralhar realizando o sorteio. Agora os alunos conferiam em que grupos estavam. Ninguém parecia exatamente satisfeito, a não ser uma pessoa: Hermione.

-Harry, não é ótimo, eu, você e Draco?

-Ótimo? Desde quando ele é _Draco_ para você? Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Harry estava confuso com a atitude estranha de Hermione.

De longe, Draco observava a conversa dos dois e viu quando Hermione olhou para ele. Lançou a garota um olhar de "você não vai contar nada, né?" e recebeu de volta um de "claro que não você acha que eu sou louca?"

-E então Mione? – disse Hary ainda aguardando uma resposta.

-Digamos que Draco e eu nos tornamos amigos. – disse a garota com uma naturalidade fingida.

-Amigos? Você está falando da mesma pessoa que eu? Você e Malfoy? – disse o moreno conseguindo soar incrédulo, cínico e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, e por que não? – mais uma vez fingindo que era uma situação tão natural quanto conversar com Rony.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione. Eu preciso te lembrar quem nos infernizou pelos últimos sete anos? Ou quem sempre fez questão de te chamar se sangue-ruim? Ou quem era um protótipo de Com...

-Tá bom, ta bom, não precisa me lembrar, eu sei muito bem de tudo isso...

-E então...?

-Claro, as pessoas. Não os Malfoys...

-Bem, o fato é que teremos que fazer o trabalho juntos, você gostando ou não!

Novamente McGonagall tentava chamar atenção para si ficando imóvel em frente a sua escrivaninha. O silêncio novamente não demorou a chegar.

-Antes que me perguntem, peçam, implorem, ou que for, em hipótese alguma os grupos poderão ser trocados. E saibam que tenho métodos de descobrir se todos participaram e principalmente e se foi feito realmente em grupo. Portanto não tentem dar uma de espertinhos. O tema do trabalho fica a critério de cada grupo, desde que integre as principais matérias: Feitiços, Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração e História da Magia. – o fato de a profª não ter incluído Adivinhação nas matérias principais ofendeu Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil – Serão obrigatórios o mínimo de 30 rolos de pergaminho. Para a realização do trabalho as aulas da tarde serão suspensas esse trimestre, o que não significa que os senhores ficarão vadiando a tarde toda. O trabalho deverá ser entregue após o feriado de Natal em minhas mãos. Valerá como nota para todas as matérias e também alguns pontos para os NIEM's. Alguma pergunta? – ninguém se pronunciou – Pois então comecemos a aula.

-Meu Deus, três meses só para fazer um trabalho? E ainda...Com ele? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Harry dramatizava.

-Pare com isso Harry! Quando você tiver a chance de conhcer Draco como eu conheço você não o achará tão mal assim!

-O que ele fez com você? Poção ou maldição?

-Há-há, gracinha! – disse Hermione dando o assunto por encerrado e voltando sua atenção para a aula.

-Hunf...Malfoy...não é tão mal assim...faz-me rir... – vendo que Hermione não dava atenção aos seus resmungos, decidiu tentar prestar atenção na aula.

Porém a atenção de um certo loiro não tinha se desviado da conversa. Um loiro cujo os sentimentos foram mais uma vez feridos pelas palavras daquele que amava. Mas ele sabia que merecia. Naquele momento teve uma certeza e tomou uma decisão. A certeza foi de que pela primeira vez na vida podia chamar alguém de amigo, de verdade: Hermione Granger. A decisão tomada foi de que faria de tudo para ter ao menos a amizade de um certo moreno que era amigo de um certa sangue-ruim, que era a mais nova amiga de um certo loiro.

Na hora do almoço Harry conversava animadamente com Rony e Simas sobre Quadribol. Hermione chegou alguns minutos depois parecendo animada também.

-Harry, nossa primeira reunião, para discutir sobre o trabalho será hoje às 14h, na biblioteca. Acabei de combinar com o Draco.

-Draco? – perguntou metade da mesa da Grifinória em uníssono. 

-É, o Malfoy, vocês sabem...aliás...cuidem de suas próprias vidas! – bradou a aborrecida Hermione.

Ainda espantados, todos voltaram a comer, a não ser Rony:

-Como assim, _Draco?_ – disse, num ataque de ciúmes.

-Draco sim, meu amigo! E o que você tema ver com isso?

Ele se calou, a menina que terminava de "engolir" a comida de seu prato, levantou-se sem dizer uma única palavra e rumou para fora do Salão.

-Você viu isso? Amiga do Malfoy? Ele deve ter enfeitiçado ela. – disse Rony ao que parecia senso comum entre os presentes.

-Pois é...e eu ainda terei que agüenta-lo todas as tardes até o Natal!

-Oh cara, meu pêsames.

-Nem me fale...

Às cinco para as duas da tarde Harry levantou-se da beira do lago, de jogava xadrez de bruxo com Rony para ir ao encontro de Hermione e Malfoy.

"_Draco_...pff..ela só pode estar louca..." pensava Harry consigo mesmo.

Quando chegou a biblioteca pôde ver de longe Malfoy e Hermione conversando normalmente, sem ataques, sem ironias, sem sarcasmos, sem...o jeito Malfoy de ser. Ele parecia uma pessoa normal, com quem Harry não teria problemas em se relacionar. Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça, Harry foi até eles, sendo percebido imediatamente por Malfoy, que levantou a cabeça, virando-se para ele.

-Boa tarde Malfoy – disse Harry com o máximo de desprezo, asco e indiferença que conseguiu impostar.

-Boa tarde Potter. – porém o tom de Draco foi muito diferente do usual e também do de Harry. Foi sem por incrível que pareça, normal. Sem ódio, sem amor, sem ressentimento, sem carinho, sem tristeza, sem alegria. Foi um simples"Boa tarde", mas foi o suficiente para deixar Harry confuso por dias.

Após alguns segundo atordoado, Harry pode ouvir Hermione dizer:

-Olá Harry! Draco e eu discutíamos sobre qual seria o tema do nosso trabalho.

Com alguma dificuldade em mover-se, Harry caminhou até a cadeira ao lado de Hermione, - que por sua vez estava em frente a Malfoy - puxou-a e sentou-se.

-E então? – disse Harry, mais rude do que pretendera.

Draco e Harry pareciam sem jeito. O loiro por estar tão próximo daquele que amava e desejava intimamente e não poder declarar-se, abraça-lo, beija-lo, tê-lo para si. O moreno ainda desconcertado pela nova atitude daquele que o odiava e que fizera de tudo para atormentar seus dias.

Ambos os olhares corriam pela sala, eventualmente caindo sobre Hermione. Olhares que algumas vezes se cruzaram causando novas ondas de constrangimento e desconforto.

-Nós estávamos pensando em usar a Guerra como tema. – disse Hermione.

-A Guerra? – surpreendeu-se Harry, por um momento esquendo da presença de Malfoy.

-Sim, envolve todas as matérias principais!

Harry pensou um pouco e apesar de não gostar de tocar nesse assunto resolveu concordar.

-OK...

Draco continuava calado, apenas ouvindo.

-Bom, temos que dividir a pesquisa. O assunto mais amplo é DCAT, então é bom que dois de nós fiquem com ele.

-Eu gostaria de ficar com DCAT! – disseram ao mesmo tempo Draco e Harry, lançando um ao outro olhares surpresos.

-Por mim tudo bem, é toda de vocês. Eu vou ficar com ficar com Transfiguração e História da Magia.

-Eu posso ficar com Poções...se não houver problema...

-Então Harry ficará com feitiços..tudo bem?

-Oh, sim!

Ficaram ali discutindo os detalhes por mais um tempo, depois rumaram para suas casas, cada qual com uma coisa na cabeça.


	4. Devaneios

**N/A:**Desculpem a demora, mais eu to muito desmotivado a continuar a fic. Por falta de idéias mesmo. Quem achar que pode contribuir com alguma dica ou idéia me manda um e-mail! Muito obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews, isso realmente faz a diferença e dá vontade de continuar, pena que as idéias não chegam. A fic permanece em hiatus por tempo indeterminado, mas não muito tempo. Quanto ao capítulo 4, eu o considero o melhor e o pior da fic...(sim, eu sou louco...hahaha)

* * *

Harry desceu lentamente em direção aos jardins do castelo. Continuava atordoado com o ocorrido na biblioteca, tinha em mente a nova atitude de Malfoy. "Por quê?", era o que ele mais se perguntava. Por quê Malfoy, seu inimigo desde o primeiro dia em que pisara no mundo mágico, estava tendo essa atitude tão...normal...tão social!

As possibilidades que passaram pela cabeça do moreno foram muitas. Como por exemplo, Malfoy estar dando uma trégua apenas pela realização do trabalho. Mas logo após reconsiderou. Malfoy não era o tipo de pessoa que abandonaria uma rixa de anos por um simples trabalho escolar. Pensou também que Malfoy poderia estar tramando alguma coisa, mas seria impossível, já que os grupos não foram escolhidos e sim sorteados.

Após muitas hipóteses, Harry já não sabia mais o que pensar. Se perguntava por que aquela simples mudança de atitude havia mexido tanto com ele. "Ok, não é apenas uma 'simples' mudança de atitude, era o Malfoy. Mas afinal, ele está sendo apenas cordial...".

Quando finalmente chegou aos jardins sentou, apoiando-se na primeira árvore que encontrou e ficou assistindo o pôr-do-sol. Depois de muito pensar sobre o assunto e fazer um balanço de sua relação com Malfoy, percebeu que desde que a Guerra acabara e a família do loiro fora presa, este havia mudado muito. Não havia mais zombarias nos corredores, não havia mais comentários ácidos, sobre grifinórios, Hagrid, ou que fosse.

Na verdade quase não via Malfoy desde então, e quando via, estava sempre sozinho em algum canto do castelo. Nunca havia reparado isso antes.

A alegria causada pela derrota de Voldemort era tanta, que Harry nem mais se lembrava da existência de Malfoy. Apenas queria poder curtir sua nova vida, sem ter que se preocupar em salvar o mundo a cada dia.

Tentando tirar isso da cabeça, chegou a conclusão de que pagaria pra ver. Ver até onde Malfoy chegava com aquilo. Decidiu apenas observar e, quem sabe entrar no jogo também...

Após algum tempo, perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry percebeu que já deveria ser hora do jantar. Levantou-se, esfregando o estomago que roncava sem que ele tivesse notado antes, e rumou para o Salão Principal.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hermione, ao sair da biblioteca decidiu ir ao dormitório, pois sabia que lá, a essa hora não haveria ninguém para perturbar seus pensamentos. No caminho, continuava pensando realização na do trabalho, que tópicos abordar, como organizar e todo esse tipo de coisa que Draco e Harry não pensariam. "Ah, esses dois...".

Hermione começou a pensar no que Draco tinha dito a ela anteriormente. Só agora, vendo a reação de Draco ao estar perto de Harry, ela podia imaginar a magnitude do amor que o loiro sentia. O jeito como ele tentava não olhar para Harry, muitas vezes sem sucesso, o constrangimento, a inquietude, o silêncio. Só um tapado como Harry não perceberia. "Apesar de que...alguma coisa ele deve ter notado...estava estranho também. No mínimo confuso ele deve ter ficado..."

Mas...e Harry? O que será que Harry sentia? De uma coisa Hermione tinha certeza: o amor não era recíproco. Será que Draco conseguiria destruir a barreira de ódio e ressentimentos que ele próprio construíra em torno do coração de Harry?

Harry nem ao menos gostava de rapazes...ou gostava? Ao puxar pela memória Hermione não encontrou indícios de que Harry gostasse de garotos. Na verdade, o único relacionamento amoroso de Harry que ela tomou conhecimento foi aquele curto flerte com Cho Chang.

Passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, Hermione encontrou a metade dos grifinórios do sétimo ano vadiando na Sala Comunal. Teve vontade de passar-lhes um sermão, mas continuou com seus pensamentos, caminhando até o dormitório.

Chegando lá, despiu-se para tomar uma relaxante ducha. Ali retomou seus pensamentos e resolveu investigar melhor a vida amorosa de Harry. Ela sabia que muitas garotas e garotos eram afim de Harry. Mas com exceção de Cho, ele nunca havia demonstrado interesse em ninguém, seja homem ou mulher.

Pensava que isto talvez se devesse a responsabilidade que Harry carregava e também ao seu espírito heróico, com aquela coisa de não querer envolver mais ninguém. "Como eu vou descobrir uma coisa dessas...? Eu não posso simplesmente chegar nele um belo dia e dizer 'Bom dia Harry, só pra eu ter certeza, você é hétero, gay ou bi?'...Tem que ter uma maneira mais sutil...". Hermione esforçava-se para pensar em alguma coisa, mas até a hora em que saiu do banho não havia conseguido pensar em nada plausível. Após compor-se, desceu para a Sala Comunal, encontrando lá apenas Rony, que a esperava para o jantar. O garoto recebeu-a com um beijo caloroso, e juntos rumaram para o Salão Principal.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Depois que Hermione e Harry saíram da biblioteca, Draco permaneceu lá por mais um tempo. Ele ainda não acreditava no acontecera da noite anterior até agora pouco.

Em mais um dos seus raros momentos de fragilidade, Draco havia saído para espairecer. Andara pelo castelo durante toda a noite. Sendo monitor, não havia perigo. Pensava em sua família, na Guerra e como tudo havia acontecido tão rápido. Entrou no Salão Principal e largou-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou.

Então começou a pensar um certo moreno de olhos muito verdes. Fora a gota d'água. Draco só conseguia se amaldiçoar por ter se apaixonado logo por ele. Chorava como uma criança. Sabia o quão impossível era aquele amor.

Após ouvir um pequeno ruído, flagrou Granger - agora _Hermione_ – o observando. No estado em que se encontrava, não conseguiu nem ao menos brigar com a garota. Quando ela o ofereceu apoio, zombou dela, como de praxe. Mas reconsiderou, pois realmente precisava desabafar, precisava contar com alguém.

Fez o que jamais imaginaria um dia fazer. Contou a Hermione todos os seus mais profundos e íntimos segredos e sentimentos. Ela apenas o ouvia, passando o braço pelas suas costas , confortando-o. Sentiu que podia confiar nela, e ela o mesmo. Despediram-se como amigos.

No outro dia, por muita sorte, foram sorteados para fazer o trabalho juntos. E com Harry...

Quando viu no quadro seu nome, ao lado do de Hermione, sentiu-se muito feliz, pois poderia passar mais tempo com sua nova amiga. Ao ver o nome de Harry junto ao deles o estomago de Draco foi ao chão. Imaginava como poderia agüentar tamanha tortura. Passar horas e horas ao lado de seu amado, sem poder toca-lo, abraça-lo, senti-lo, ama-lo. Agüentando o desprezo e o ódio que Harry sustentava por ele. O que se confirmou quando Harry viu qual era o seu grupo, quase discutindo com Hermione por causa dele. Havia repúdio na voz de Harry.

Decidiu então mudar a idéia de Harry sobre sua pessoa. Almejando conseguir ao menos a amizade e o respeito daquele que amava.

Essa nova atitude confundiu Harry, o que Draco não sabia se era bom ou ruim. O importante era que ele havia notado a mudança.

Draco não pode deixar de rir-se quando lembrou da deliciosa expressão abobalhada do moreno quando ele proferiu o seu simples "Boa Tarde".

"Espero que isso dê algum resultado..." pensou Draco sem esperança.

Draco só percebeu que estava quase deitado em cima da mesa da biblioteca, quando Madame Pince veio adverti-lo que era hora de fechar a biblioteca. Não acreditando que todo esse tempo havia se passado, ele procurou uma janela e pôde ver que o sol já havia se posto. Juntou seu material e levantou-se preguiçosamente. Ao sair ouviu Madame Pince resmungando algo sobre alunos folgados que faziam a biblioteca de dormitório. Comentário ao qual Draco nem deu atenção.

Draco sentia seu estômago protestar, não havia comido desde o café da manhã. Sabendo que não adiantava brigar com seu estômago, resolveu ir ao Salão Principal, pois já deveria ser a hora do jantar.


	5. Hum sei

**N/A:** Não, não é um milagre! Eu atualizei a fic! Bom, eu tenho tentado seguir as dicas de vcs, tipo desenvolver mais, criar diálogos mais complexos, mas não tá dando muito certo. Parece que eu fico enchendo lingüiça... Mas pouco a pouco eu vou melhorando vcs vão ver!

A atualização está diretamente ligada ao número de reviews! Aliás, muito muito²³²³²³²³ obrigado pelas reviews do ultimo e de todos os capítulos, é por elas que eu continuo! bjus

* * *

Harry seguia seu caminho rumo ao Salão Principal distraidamente, assim como Hermione e Draco, vindos de diferentes pontos do Castelo. Harry vinha dos terrenos, Hermione, acompanhada por Rony, vinha da Torre da Grifinória, enquanto Draco vinha da Biblioteca. Por mais que os pontos de vista variassem, os três ainda pensavam sobre o mesmo assunto: Draco. 

Nenhum dos três havia conseguido deixar de lado os recentes acontecimentos. Caminhavam mecanicamente, refazendo aquele caminho que tão bem conheciam, sem ao menos prestar atenção ao que os cercava, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Harry se aproximava lento e pensativo da porta do Salão Principal, vindo da direita. Da esquerda, vinha um igualmente lento e pensativo Draco Malfoy. A colisão foi inevitável. Logo, Draco havia caído por cima de Harry. Face a face. Podiam sentir a respiração quente e o peito arfante um do outro.

Isso não constava nem nos sonhos mais ousados de Draco para o presente momento. Agora ele podia ver de perto a imensidão hipnotizante daquelas esmeraldas que Harry tinha por olhos, sentia-se tragado. Podia sentir o toque quente e suave de sua pele. Podia ter para si aquele que sempre desejou, tido que a proximidade entre eles era tão grande que o beijo seria inevitável.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breath_

_I wont't move 'til you finally see_

_That you belong to me_

Harry também havia se deixado hipnotizar pelos olhos azuis-cinzentos do outro. Sentia as mexas daquele sedoso cabelo platinado brincarem com suas faces. Sentia também o calor e o peso do corpo do outro e por alguma razão não queria que aquele toque cessasse.

_You might think _

_I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner_

_Of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

Ambos se olhavam fixamente, como se encerrar o contato visual fizesse o mundo em volta deles desmoronar. Quando sentiram-se seguros para aproximarem-se e experimentarem o que fosse que acontecesse...

-Draco?

-Harry? – disseram Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Com o susto, a magia do contato visual foi quebrada. Malfoy se levantou prontamente, como se nunca estive estado em cima de Harry, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar-se.

Harry ainda embasbacado pela situação constrangedora, agarrou a mão de Malfoy e levantou-se.

-Desculpe, eu...eu estava prestando atenção...eu...

-Imagine, a culpa foi minha...eu é que...

Chegando a um entendimento mútuo ambos se calaram. Draco que estava vermelho como uma pimenta, apenas abaixou a cabeça e seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina.

Harry também ruborizado, aguardou que seus confusos amigos se juntassem a ele e seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória sem nada dizer.

Durante o jantar ainda notava-se o constrangimento do moreno perante os amigos. Nem uma palavra foi trocada sobre o acontecido, chegando ao fim do jantar Harry encontrava-se mais relaxado, olhando de esguelha pra Draco na sua mesa correspondente. Ele ainda não acreditava no que tinha contecido. Ele tinha quase...beijado Malfoy! Ele só poderia estar ficando louco. Malfoy, não tinha esses "interesses" para com ele e nem vice-versa. "Mas então...o que foi aquilo? As coisas estão começando a ficar estranhas. Malfoy fazendo trabalho com o "Testa-Rachada" e a "Sangue-Ruim", todo bonzinho, pedindo desculpas, caindo em cima de mim com aquela pele macia, aquele cabelo...Não agora o doido sou eu...Desde quando eu reparo na pele e no cabelo dos outros meninos? Principalmente de quem...

Draco, por sua vez, fazia o máximo de esforço possível para não olhar na direção de Harry, ou mesmo Mione. "Ótimo, agora ela vai pensar que eu sou algum tipo de tarado que me jogo em cima das pessoas...". Draco temia que Harry tivesse notado suas reais intenções. Mas não pode deixar de perceber que naquele momento, o moreno nada tinha feito para afasta-lo ou coisa do gênero. "Não, não, não...NÃO! Não posso me deixar iludir, ele apenas ficou surpreso, sem ação, talvez...". Draco decidiu voltar para a Sonserina, para organizar suas idéias, quando passava pela porta do Salão Principal, uma mão em seu ombro o parou.

Draco congelou. Respirou fundo, imaginando que a mão que o parou só poderia ser de Harry. Virou o pescoço lentamente, com receio de olhar nos olhos de Harry, porém a única coisa que viu foi uma garota de cabelos castanhos muito cheios. Sua amiga Hermione.

-Draaaco, o que foi aquilo agora pouco, seu safadão! – disse Hermione com um tom absurdamente malicioso.

-Aqui não! – Draco, um tanto constrangido, indicou a porta com a cabeça. Hermione logo entendeu e eles partiram sob o olhar atento de Harry e Rony.

Rony espumava de raiva por sua namorada sair a sós com Malfoy, enquanto Harry continuava muito confuso, sempre a imaginar o porquê das novas atitudes de Malfoy e sua repentina amizade com Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando a uma sala vazia qualquer, Hermione voltou a indagar em seu tom malicioso:

-E então, não vai me contar o que você fazia em cima do Harry aquela hora?

-Há-há...engraçadinha! Não é nada disso! – o loiro não sabia se estava mais nervoso ou mais constrangido com a amiga.

-Uh-hum...já sei, você é do tipo que age rápido...- dizia com uma expressão descrente.

-Hermione! A coisa é séria!

-Ta bom, ta bom... desembucha logo o que aconteceu!

-Eu estava indo jantar, como você e os outros... tava meio distraído, de repente eu senti bater em alguma coisa e quando vi "a coisa" era o Harry...

-Hum...mas vocês estavam quase se beijando! Não rolou nada?

-Não! – disse Draco, como se estivesse indignado.

-Pois devia ter rolado! – Hermione continuava com seus comentários maliciosos.

-Não foi por falta de vontade! – e os dois começaram a rir como velhos amigos.

Ficaram ali conversando sobre o acontecido durante um tempo e depois sobre amenidades, só saindo de lá quando se deram conta que era hora de exercer seus deveres de monitores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, após as aulas da manhã, Harry, Hermione e Draco se reuniram na Biblioteca novamente para dar início a realização do trabalho.

-Bom, - começou Mione – já é hora de começarmos a pesquisar sobre os tópicos do trabalho. Acho que vocês dois poderiam começar a pesquisar pela parte de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Comecem a procurar na seção mais óbvia e eu vejo se consigo encontrar outras coisas, em outros lugares... – Hermione lançou a Draco mais um daqueles olhares significativos, como quem diz: "?".

-OK – disseram em uníssono, ainda sem olhar um pro outro.

Draco suava frio, pensando em como passar horas ao lado de Harry, tentando sempre ser agradável e de algum jeito não demonstrar o nervosismo ao moreno. Ambos caminharam em direção a seção de DCAT como se estivessem sozinhos, ignorando a presença um do outro, embora soubessem que seria inevitável a comunicação entre eles. A tensão era crescente. Ao começarem a pesquisa, sentiam necessidade de perguntarem a opinião um do outro sobre os temas encontrados, mas não queriam dar o braço a torcer. Quando a situação se tornou insustentável, Draco decidiu reafirmar sua nova postura, tomando a iniciativa:

Potter, acho que devemos começar com as maldições mais comuns utilizadas na Guerra, as imperdoáveis. – disse, aproximando-se de Harry que estava encostado numa prateleira mais adiante, absorto em sua leitura.

Harry levantou os olhos sem mexer um músculo do lugar e disse simplesmente:

-Pode ser... – voltando a sua leitura.

Essa não era exatamente a reação que Draco esperava. Tinha em mente o início de um diálogo e não um simples "Pode ser...". Mas decidiu não se dar por vencido voltando a fazer perguntas até que conseguisse articular um diálogo com mais de três sentenças. Não foi fácil. Harry parecia não estar nos seus melhores dias. Mas pouco a pouco, Draco conseguia quebrar um pouco do gelo que havia entre eles. Nada para se dar vivas, porém o necessário para que pudessem realizar o trabalho com o mínimo de comunicação.

Por mais boba que a idéia parecesse, Draco se sentiu feliz. Feliz pelo fato de ter percebido que sabia ser uma pessoa minimamente agradável de se conviver e também pelo fato de ter mostrado isso a quem ele mais queria que soubesse.

Após duas horas entre monossílabos e frases com menos de dez palavras, Draco e Harry finalizaram suas anotações e decidiram que por hora já estava bom. Foram se encontrar com Hermione do outro lado da Biblioteca, cujas anotações pareciam ter rendido o dobro das de Harry e Draco juntos.

Mione? – disse, Harry interrompendo a garota.

Oh, Harry...

Malfoy e eu achamos que já ta bom por hoje, que tal descansar?

Hum...Ok! Só vou terminar umas anotações...

Harry sentou-se, já sabendo quanto tempo levavam as anotações finais da amiga. Draco, por sua vez, ficou em pé aguardando que Hermione acabasse. Surpreendentemente Hermione acabou suas anotações rapidamente, levantando-se e indo para junto de Draco. Harry posicionou-se ao lado dela e os três saíram.

Hermione tentava insistentemente puxar assuntos entre os dois, mas o máximo que ela conseguia eram "É's" e "Ah-ham's". Quando se deu por vencida uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

-Garotos, eu fiquei sabendo que no próximo fim de semana haverá uma visita a Hogsmead, o que vocês acham de irmos juntos? – ela perguntou em tom animado.

Ambos olharam para Hermione como se ela fosse uma aberração e foi então que ela percebeu que eles tinham em comum muito mais do que se imaginava.

Xxxxxxxx

A semana de Harry, Draco e Mione passou incrivelmente devagar, pois além das aulas que se tornaram intermináveis e chatas, sempre com instruções para os NIEM's, haviam ainda os encontros para a realização do trabalho.

Draco não havia feito muito progresso em sua platônica missão, enquanto Harry não dava mais importância a sua atitude ou o encontrão dos dois. "Maluco..." pensou Harry.

Hermione, por sua vez, preocupava-se com Draco. Podia ver estampadas na cara do loiro a decepção e a ansiedade. Ela ainda não encontrara um jeito de fazer com que Harry notasse Draco. Sabia que aquilo seria um longo processo, e só esperava conseguir antes do fim do ano letivo. "Pelo menos os dois concordaram em ir a Hogsmead comigo...depois de muita insistência, mas concordaram!". Foi então que ocorreu a Hermione uma idéia que ela classificou como "simplesmente brilhante!".


	6. The Evil Plan Phase 1

**N/A: **Como eu demorei um século pra atualizar, me senti na obrigação de indenizar os reviewers, respondendo as reviews uma a uma. Eu não vou demorar tanto pra postar os próximos capítulos e se o retorno (reviews!) for bom, eu posto o próximo até quinta-feira que vem! Eu não gostei nada do capítulo e me amaldiçoei por um mês por ter escrito que a Hermione teve uma grande idéia

**Sam Crane: **Sempre deixando reviews que inflam meu ego, hahahaha! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Você viu essa Hermione, né? Ela não vai parar de aprontar... Confesso que até eu fiquei sem ar com a parte do quase-beijo... Abraços!

**Camila Gryffindor:** Fico muito feliz que você esteja amando a fic!!! O Draco ainda vai sofrer mais um pouco. Como os capítulos são curtinhos, ele ainda vai sofrer em alguns...Um beijo!

**Nah: **Eu achei que a fic precisava de um toque de comédia. O drama tava muito pesado. Nesse capítulo o drama volta, mas a comédia não será esquecida durante a fic. Obrigado por sempre me ajudar com a fic. Te amo! Bju.

Bom, Senhor ou Senhora Ponto, que bom que gosta da fic. Infelizmente num deu pra atualizar antes, mas eu acho que a partir de agora as atualizações ficarão mais freqüentes. Abraços!

**Dark Angel: **Incrível? Obrigadoooo! O Harry não é muito de colaborar, nesse capítulo ele cede um pouquinho. Sim, ele também me irrita, às vezes eu quero bater nele, hahaha! Abraços!

**Ninn:** Minha betaaaaa, linda, maravilhosa e sumida! Por onde você anda? Eu sabia que você ia gostar da parte do safadão, é a sua cara! Hahahaha! Te amo, bjus!

**D.A.: **Calma, calma! Já atualizei. Eu sei, foi muita mancada, demorou muito, mas não deu pra ser antes. Abraços!

**Clarita Black: **Que bom que você ta gostando, sou seu fã! Adoro "Laços"!!!! Os capítulos geralmente vão acabar assim, no suspense. Só pra vcs morrerem de curiosidade e deixarem reviews! Hahahaha! Vai demorar um pouquinho pro Draco conseguir falar, mas uma hora ele consegue! Beijos!

* * *

Finalmente chegara a tão esperada manhã da ida a Hogsmead. Toda Hogwarts estava agitada como se nunca houvessem feito isso antes. Uma pessoa, em especial, não se agüentava de excitação: Hermione. 

Havia alguns dias que Hermione desenvolvia em sua cabeça a tal "idéia brilhante", como ela se referia mentalmente. A garota estava muito satisfeita com sua própria capacidade de raciocínio. "Eu sou praticamente um gênio do Mal, muahahahaha", concluía Hermione, com um sorriso nos lábios. Gesto esse que não passou despercebido por Rony, que se encontrava ao lado da namorada durante o café da manhã.

-Qual é a graça, Mione?

-Ahn...é... – Hermione levara um belo susto com a observação do ruivo, tendo que deixar de lado seus pensamentos "malignos", por hora.

-Qual o motivo do sorriso? – insistiu ele, curioso.

-Ah...nada em especial...digamos, que...hoje eu acordei feliz... – num tom sonhadoramente falso, tentando evitar perguntas.

-Hum...

Hermione sabia que Harry não daria o braço a torcer facilmente. Foi quando ela resolveu usar uma abordagem um pouco mais agressiva. "Se não vai por bem, vai por mal...muahahahaha...".

Do outro lado do Salão, na mesa da Sonserina, alguém não estava tão feliz assim. Draco estava nervoso desde a noite anterior. Imaginava como seria passar um dia todo ao lado de Harry. É claro que junto com eles estariam também Hermione e o "Pobretão" (N/A: certas manias não são superadas..hahaha), mas isso não o deixava nem um pouco mais calmo. Estava começando a perder as esperanças de Harry cedesse, pois até agora o progresso poderia ser considerado nulo. Já não sabia o que fazer para ser notado ou chutado de vez, porém decidiu que continuaria com a "política da boa vizinhança", esperando se aproximar de Harry aos poucos.

Harry entrava no Salão Principal, enquanto Draco sentia o chão faltar e o ar a sua volta ser sugado pela presença do moreno. Por um milésimo de segundo achou ter visto o brilho de duas esmeraldas intensas em sua direção, mas sabia que era apenas coisa de sua cabeça. Com esse pensamento, recuperou seu chão e sentiu o ar adentrar seus pulmões novamente. Então uma pergunta veio à sua cabeça: "Até quando?". Até quando teria que se humilhar para ter a atenção, um olhar, uma palavra daquele que amava? Será que todo esse sofrimento fazia mesmo sentido? Até onde iria com isso?

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

THE EVIL PLAN – PHASE 1: LEAVE THEM ALONE 

Draco, Hermione e Rony tinham que cumprir primeiramente as tarefas de monitores, para apenas depois se juntarem a Harry.

Os três grifinórios levantaram-se da mesa da respectiva casa em direção ao Hall do castelo, sendo observados de longe por Draco, que imitou o caminho, juntando-se a eles.

-Bom, Harry, nós temos trabalho a fazer...você sabe, organizar os alunos e essas coisas... – começou Hermione – Vá na frente, nós nos encontramos depois.

-Até lá, Harry – cumprimentou Rony.

-Te vejo no Três Vassouras! – disse Hermione.

-Tchau! – respondeu Harry.

Harry já ia dando as costas, quando parou de sopetão com o que ouviu...

-Tchau...Harry... – disse Malfoy num tom tão inseguro que Harry quase não pôde reconhecer.

Harry, virou-se de volta, medindo Malfoy dos pés a cabeça, e respondeu:

-...tchau... – como quem diz "Maluco...", retornando ao seu caminho.

Porém, ele não foi o único que estranhou o cumprimento de Draco. Rony prontamente puxou Hermione e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-O Malfoy chamando o Harry de Harry? – falava o ruivo como se estivesse diante da maior das aberrações do universo. – Que intimidade é essa?

Hermione, com sua mal disfarçada cara de risada:

-Draco! Mudança de planos! Hoje você foi dispensado das tarefas de monitor durante a manhã.

-Fui? - o loiro expressou surpreso e temeroso, pois sabia que vindo de Hermione, sempre havia algo por trás...

-Foi, então você vai com o Harry enquanto eu e o Rony acabamos a parte chata. Depois a gente encontra com vocês na Desdosdemel. Umas 10h, ok?

Os três garotos ainda não acreditavam nas palavras de Hermione, lançando a ela olhares preocupados. Por sua vez, a garota tinha outro de seus "surtos" de naturalidade muito bem fingida.

-Mas Mione... – começou Harry, sem a chance de terminar.

-Até mais tarde Harry...e Draco. – vociferou gentilmente, se fazendo entender e saiu puxando Rony pelo braço.

Draco e Harry não ficaram numa situação muito confortável. Ambos se calaram e esperaram a iniciativa um do outro. Foi assim por longos minutos até que Harry resolveu se pronunciar.

- ...então...nós não iremos passar o dia todo parados aqui, não é? – disse de forma rude.

"Até quando?", "Até onde?", as perguntas começaram a ecoar na mente de Draco novamente. Tentando afasta-las, respondeu a Harry a primeira coisa em que pode pensar:

-Então, vamos... – disse inseguro.

Harry começou a andar como se estivesse sozinho. Draco não se demorou e logo estava ao seu lado.

Ao chegarem a Hogsmead, andando pela rua principal, a situação não estava muito diferente, a não ser pelas tentativas de iniciar um diálogo partidas de Draco. Notava-se que ele não era muito bom nisso, fazendo comentários sobre o clima ou sobre a aparência das lojas.

Harry consultava seu relógio de pulso a cada 10 segundos e ambos estavam extremamente incomodados com a situação.

Pararam de caminhar quanto chegaram a porta da Dedosdemel, que estava lotada como sempre.

-Quer entrar? – perguntou Harry indiferente.

-Não, está muito cheia. – Draco respondeu.

Novamente o silêncio fez-se presente. Harry apoiou-se na vitrine na doceria e escorregou como se derretesse, sentando-se no chão. Malfoy logo o imitou, porém sentando-se a quase um metro de distância.

Silêncio...

-Dói? – disse Draco de sopetão, apontando a cicatriz na testa de Harry.

Harry, que não esperava uma pergunta dessas pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Agora não... – Harry hesitou em continuar, mas como já não havia mais Voldemort, não haveria problemas em dizer ao loiro-mini-comensal quando sua cicatriz doía. – Doía apenas quando eu captava algum sentimento de Voldemort ou quando ele se aproximava.

Draco mostrou-se surpreso ao saber que Harry podia sentir o que Voldemort sentia. Começou a refletir sobre a vida miserável que ele e Harry levaram até o momento. Muito diferentes, porém muito próximas. Direta ou indiretamente o causador do sofrimento de ambos era mesmo homem, se é que aquilo podia ser comparado a um ser humano.

Repentinamente Draco se deu conta de quão estranha era a situação. Riu-se.

-Qual a graça? – perguntou Harry novamente rude, esperando a volta do sarcasmo do velho Malfoy.

-A ironia da situação...

-Ironia? – o moreno havia baixado a guarda, dando lugar à pura curiosidade.

-Sim, ironia. Nós dois, inimigos em Hogwarts desde o primeiro dia, aqui sentados tendo uma conversa comum. Coincidentemente sobre a tal cicatriz que nunca deixei que passasse desapercebida. "Testa Rachada"... Eu tinha cada idéia...

-Bom, temos mais uma ironia. Vou ter de fazer uma coisa que nunca fiz em anos...

-E o que seria?

-Concordar com você!

Riram levemente.

-Eu sei que eu já fiz isso antes, sem a sua permissão, mas... posso te chamar de Harry?

Harry não viu impedimentos, já não eram mais os arqui-rivais Potter e Malfoy. Agora eram apenas os colegas de classe Harry e... Draco.

-Ok... – disse Harry – Tudo bem se eu te chamar de Draco?

-Ok...

De longe, Hermione observava os dois, cheia de si. Não imaginara que fosse tão simples aproximar, mesmo que minimamente, duas pessoas tão opostas. Como tudo correra melhor do que a garota esperava, já era hora de iniciar a Fase 2 de seu plano.


	7. The Evil Plan Final Phase

**N/A:** Demorei muito, demorei meeeesmo! E não to nem aí! Foi de propósito! Review que é bom ninguém deixa né? O capítulo tava pronto há séculos, e como eu tinha dito, se tivesse bastante review eu postaria logo. Mas teve? Não. Então ta aí o capítulo mais de um mês depois. Respondendo às reviews...

**Dark Angel: **Eu tb amo True! É a melhor música ever!!!!!!! Hahahaha Tb curto algumas outras músicas do Ryan, já ouviu Blind Sight? Muito boa tb! Voltando a fic, os capítulos no geral são curtinhos, eu até tento escrever mais, mas eu não consigo! Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo. Tudo bem, nos outros capítulos o Harry não colabora muito, coisa que muda nesse. Bjus

**Sam Crane:** Os reviewers merecem essa atenção! Ta aí o resto do plano e o Harry...bem, continua babaca. Tem coisas que não mudam né? Pode deixar, ele já apanhou muito esse mês! Beijos.

**Scheila Potter:** Obrigado pelos elogios! Que bom que vc gostou da Mione, quando eu comecei a escrever a fic tive medo que ela não fosse bem aceita! Beijos

**Death.A.: **Ta bom, tabom, demorou muito, eu sei. Mas veja só, vc sozinha foi responsável por 50 das reviews do capítulo.Eu preciso de mais reviews! Façam propaganda da fic! Eu sou mto chato, eu sei. Então, nessa fic eu vou manter só a música True, quem sabe numa próxima eu uso essa que vc recomendou ;-)? Bjus

Sabem, eu gostei dessa coisa de responder reviews! Daqui a pouco isso vai estar maior que a fic em si! Tsc tsc tsc...

* * *

THE EVIL PLAN – FINAL PHASE : DO HARRY CARES ABOUT DRACO?

De repente, a conversa havia se tornado tão boa que nenhum dos dois havia percebido o tempo passar. Harry estava pasmo, completamente pasmo. Como aquele garoto divertido e agradável poderia ser o mesmo Draco Malfoy de um ano atrás? Garoto esse que não cabia em si de felicidade. Finalmente conseguira se aproximar de Harry o suficiente para ter uma conversa decente. E o melhor, o moreno parecia apreciar sua companhia.

-Harry?

-Ahn? Desculpe, o que dizia?

Harry havia novamente se deixado hipnotizar pelo azul-cinzento dos olhos de Draco, perdendo o rumo da conversa.

-Sobre o último jogo Corvinal x Lufa-Lufa...Você está bem? – perguntou Draco, confuso.

-Estou, só me distraí por um momento... – ao dizer isso, Harry consultou o relógio de pulso – Nossa, já são 10h30! A Mione e o Ron já deveriam estar por aqui...

-É verdade... Provavelmente esses se enrolaram com as tarefas que eu deveria estar fazendo. Acho que eu vou procura-los, pra dar uma ajuda...

-Ok, eu vou com você!

Ambos levantara-se e seguiram para o lado oposto de onde havia uma mal-intencionada Mione, escondida em um beco.

-É agora!

Uma tímida luz alaranjada irrompeu da varinha de Hermione em direção a Draco.

-Hermione, que diabos você está faz... – Ron foi interrompido pela mão da garota em sua boca.

-Calado! Depois eu te explico... – disse num sussurro.

Assim que a luz o atingiu, Draco tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo de cabeça no chão. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Harry só se deu conta do que se passava quando Draco já estava no chão. Ao examinar melhor o moreno viu algo que fez seu coração gelar. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria pela testa de Draco, que parecia estar desacordado.

-Oh meu Deus! – Hermione dizia horrorizada – O que foi que eu fiz?

Harry jogou-se ao chão, ajoelhado, virou Draco que estava caído de bruços, apoiou sua cabeça com um de seus braços e o corpo em suas pernas.

-Draco? Draco?! – chamava desesperadamente, dando palmadinhas nas faces de Draco.

Quando Harry percebeu que aquilo não teria efeito nenhum e que ninguém à sua volta parecia se importar com que acontecia a Draco, resolveu tomar as providências por si próprio. Tomou o loiro em seus braços e saiu em direção ao Castelo sob olhares curiosos. Afinal o que fazia Harry Potter carregar seu arqui-rival, Draco Malfoy, nos braços?

A caminho do Castelo, Mione e Ron juntaram-se a ele, tendo combinado previamente em não revelar que o "acidente" havia sido causado pela garota. Ron ainda não entendia por que Hermione havia feito aquilo, ela e Malfoy não eram amigos agora? Porém concordou em ficar calado, pois Mione havia prometido contar tudo depois.

-Harry, o que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou.

-Eu...eu não sei, nós estávamos conversando e de repente... sei lá, ele tropeçou nos próprios pés, bateu a cabeça e... – Harry parecia estar realmente preocupado com Draco, pelo tom de voz. – Olha como ele está pálido...

Harry corria para o Castelo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam por sustentarem seu peso e o de Draco pendendo molemente em seus braços.

Após uns cinco minutos de uma rápida caminhada, os quatro chegavam ao Castelo, indo direto à Ala Hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey cuidaria de Draco.

Ron abriu a porta para que Harry entrasse com Draco e o deixasse na primeira cama à vista. A enfermaria estava absolutamente vazia e após deixar Draco na cama Harry correu até a salinha de Pomfrey e socando a porta:

-Madame Pomfrey...temos uma...

-Obrigado por não derrubar minha porta, senhor Potter. O que está acontecendo?

-O Draco... ele caiu...bateu a cabeça... desmaiou...ta sangrando... – afobado, Harry dizia só o suficiente para se fazer entender.

A enfermeira foi à cama de Draco com menos urgência do Harry esperava, recitou alguns feitiços e em segundos o corte havia fechado.

-Sr. Potter, francamente...Com todo esse escândalo, eu achei que garoto estava com um traumatismo craniano!

-Mas...

-Ele deve acordar daqui a uns 15 minutos, não há com que se preocupar!

-Ok.

Girando nos calcanhares, a enfermeira voltou a sua salinha batendo a porta com um estrondo.

-Harry, eu fico aqui com Draco, até que ele acorde, pode ir! – disse Mione culpada.

-Não, pode deixar que eu fico. Vá aproveitar a tarde com Ron, vocês ficaram a manhã toda trabalhando!

-Tem certeza que não se importa? – Internamente Hermione dava pulinhos pois sabia que seu plano não poderia ter funcionado melhor.

-Absoluta!

-Tudo bem então!

-Valeu, cara! – agradeceu Ron, enquanto saia de mãos dadas com Mione. – E a senhorita me deve uma explicação! – completou, virando-se para Mione, num sussurro ameaçador.

Harry assistiu a saída dos dois para depois desviar seu olhar para Draco. Caminhou até a poltrona que ficava ao lado do leito e lá se sentou. Dali podia observar Draco mais de perto. Ele já aparentava estar bem melhor do que antes. No lugar onde antes existia um pequeno, porém profundo corte não havia nada além daquela pele alva e perfeita. Harry se perguntou como alguém de pele tão clara poderia ficar pálido, porém de fato, Draco estava mais corado.

Anjo. Harry não sabia porquê, mas ao olhar a expressão de Malfoy deitado ali, como se estivesse num sono tranqüilo, foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Draco se mexeu devagar, fazendo com que uma mexa de seus cabelos platinados cobrisse seu rosto. Harry, que admirava tal face, aproximou seus dedos lentamente, visando retirar do caminho a mexa que encobria sua visão. Ao afastar o cabelo Harry pode ver que Draco acordava, mas isso não o impediu de continuar o toque suave sobre o cabelo do loiro.

No céu, uma nuvem deixou de encobrir o Sol e uma leve claridade adentrou a enfermaria. Os fracos raios de Sol iluminaram o rosto de Draco, que abria os olhos, brilhando ao Sol. Um pouco perdido, olhou em todas direções até que compreendesse com quem e onde estava.

Após passear com os olhos por todo o rosto de Draco, o moreno parou em seus lábios. Harry notou que a fraca claridade de inverno fazia com que os lábios vermelhos de Draco parecessem tão convidativos.

_I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Ao olha-lo nos olhos, percebeu que o olhar era recíproco e lembrou-se do que havia acontecido à porta do Salão Principal há alguns dias atrás. A sensação era a mesma, porém intensificada pelo Sol.

Harry foi se aproximando lentamente, sem perder os olhos de Draco. Tudo parecia tão intenso. O perfume, a maciez dos cabelos do outro, tudo tornava mais convidativo o que estava por vir.

Draco estava entorpecido pelos olhos de Harry, só queria que o moreno se aproximasse mais e mais rápido.

Num momento que foi eterno e passageiro os lábios se tocaram com tanta suavidade que ambos se sentiram no paraíso.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
i'ts time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

Como um simples tocar de lábios podia ser tão maravilhoso? Era o momento mais maravilhoso e intenso da vida de ambos, ainda que fosse causado por algo tão suave.

Então, a insegurança falou mais alto. Harry se perguntava o que estavam fazendo. Afinal eram garotos. "Não, isso não pode estar certo, nós somos garotos, ele é o Malfoy, nós nos odiamos, eu..."

Então toda a mágica foi quebrada e o contato foi interrompido.

-Draco...eu, o que estamos fazendo...isso não deveria ter acontecido...me desculpe...

Isso tinha sido tudo que Harry havia conseguido falar antes de suspirar e sair da enfermaria transtornado, deixando Draco aos prantos.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Harry estava perdido, sem rumo. Aquele sentimento que crescia dentro dele só o deixava mais confuso a cada instante. A imagem de Draco deitado naquela cama, com seus olhos e cabelos brilhando ao Sol o perturbavam e o acalmavam ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, o que significava?

Harry precisava pensar e imaginou que não havia melhor lugar que seu dormitório, vazio no momento, pois todos ainda estavam em Hogsmead.

Ao passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda deu de cara com Ron e Hermione se "atracando" numa das poltronas da Sala Comunal. Harry passou correndo, derrubando tudo que havia em sua frente. Nem o apaixonado casal poderia deixar de notar sua presença ali.

-Harry, mas o que...?

Hermione foi interrompida pelo som da porta batendo. Ron olhou para a garota esperando uma explicação.

-Mione, chega de me enrolar, acho que tem algo que eu deva saber...

-É o seguinte...

Hermione contou toda a história, desde o dia em que pegou Draco chorando no Salão Principal, até seu plano de juntar os dois.

Ron estava multiplamente chocado - Choque 1:Saber por tudo o que Malfoy passou, Choque 2: Saber que Malfoy amava Harry, Choque 3: Malfoy era gay, Choque 4: Harry era possivelmente gay, Choque 5: Mione havia quase matado Draco (N/A: Um exagero típico do Ron) para juntar os dois. Ron quase não conseguia fechar a boca.

-Muita informação pra um dia só! – disse o garoto de olhos arregalados e boca ainda aberta.

-É, eu sei. Mas agora nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu com o Harry. Vai, levanta daí!

-Se você sair de cima de mim...quem sabe?

Hermione se levantou esperando Ron para que fossem até o dormitório. Ao chegarem, a porta estava trancada e podiam ouvir algo como um choro.

-Harry? – Mione chamava enquanto batia na porta.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo? Me deixa entrar!! – insistiu Ron.

Harry não respondeu uma só palavra e após dez minutos tentando Ron e Mione desistiram, chegando a conclusão de que Harry precisava de um tempo.


	8. The Drama Begins

**N/A: **Sim, eu sei...demora imperdoável, capítulo ridiculamente pequeno. Escrevi esse pseudo-capítulo hoje. Me batam. Me desculpem, mas eu não to conseguindo escrever! Por isso eu gostaria de contar com um **colaborador** ou pelo menos **beta reader**, porque a minha se foi a muitos capítulos atrás. Pra quem se interessar, meus emails...

brunu (underline) weasley (underline) carey (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

ou brunobenitte (arroba) uol (ponto) com (ponto) br ...

* * *

**Quanto às reviews...**

Vcs são bem safadinhos, hein? Curiosamente o chap do beijo bateu o recorde de reviews...Hunf, obscenos...hahahaha

**Scheila Potter Malfoy**: Pois é, enfim o beijo! Creio que a incerteza do Harry não vá durar muito mais. Obrigado pelas reviews. Bjo.

**Death.A.:** É verdade, On the Way Down é bem Draco msm, tenho uma versão acústica que é mto boa! Uau, eu demorei tanto que vc já deve saber a fic de trás pra frente em 12 línguas...hahaha. Adorei a sua review, mto engraçada. Beijossssss.

**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **Que bom que gostou! bjo.

**Rafael9692:** Obrigado pelos elogios. Abraço.

**Dark Angel: **Agora vc não pode dizer mais isso, li suas fics, deixei review e adorei, mto mto mto mto boas! Parabéns. Agora já não é mais 50, mas as suas reviews continuam mto importantes pra mim. Bjo.

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Que bom vc tah gostando da fic, o beijo demorou mas saiu. Então continua acompanhando, apesar da demora! bjus

**Sam Crane:** Teve beijo, aliás foi a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever, a que eu tava mais inspirado...pena que passou, hunf...Hahaha, prometo que no próximo (talvez no outro ainda) as coisas esquentam. Bjo.

**Regulus Black: **Fofos, hahahaha, que bom que gostou! Abraço.

**Naná: **Vc nem gostava do shipper e eu te enchendo o saco pra ler...foi mal... Mas vc deveria ter me dito né? O amor é lindo? hahaha, empolgou msm! Te amo. Bjaum

**Tonks Black:** Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado de como eu re-escrevi os presonagens. Bjo.

**Clarita Black:** Eu não abandonei, mas já pensei nisso. Mas vou fazer de tudo pra terminar a história de melhor jeito possível. To emocionado, sou seu fã! hahahaha. Bjo

**Dark Angel:** To continuando, muito devagar, mas eu tô. Escrevi isso aqui hj!

**Mr. Malfoy Kinney: **Tô aqui!!!! Abraço.

* * *

Após uma bela tarde de Sol, o céu ia tornando-se escuro. Não só pelo cair da noite mas também pelas nuvens carregadas que a acompanhavam. 

Como era de se esperar o inverno já dava sinais de que não seria dos mais amenos. Como numa mudança de humor, agora o céu indicava que uma tempestade de neve estava por vir. Tão tempestuosa quanto o céu, estava a mente de Harry Potter. Já era noite e seus colegas de quarto ameaçavam derrubar a porta, pois Harry não dava sinal de vida.

Já era perto da uma hora da manhã e Hermione estava muito preocupada, na verdade, sentia-se culpada pelo o que for que tivesse acontecido. A garota levantou-se subitamente, partindo em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Mione, aonde você vai? – disse Ron.

-Eu preciso falar com Draco, saber o que aconteceu!

-Ok, então...

Ao sair da Torre da Grifinória, Hermione parou. Draco certamente não estaria mais na Ala Hospitalar, provavelmente na Sonserina. Mas se bem conhecia aquele loiro, ele só poderia estar em um lugar...

xxxxxx

Hermione começava a experimentar uma sensação de Dèjá Vu. Conforme descia as escadas para o Hall do castelo, podia ouvir gemidos e soluços vindos de uma fresta aberta da porta do Salão Principal. Como no outro dia foi se aproximando lentamente, até chegar perto o suficiente para que pudesse espiar através da fresta. Coincidentemente pôde avistar um garoto de costas, chorando e tremendo tão, ou mais desesperadamente quanto da outra vez. Aquilo era mais que um Dèjá Vu. Quem diria que Draco Malfoy era tão previsível?

A garota entrou cuidadosamente, temendo assustar Draco. Como da outra vez, ele percebeu a presença de Mione e se virou.

A dor que Hermione viu naqueles olhos não era comparável à que tinha visto antes. O Dèjá Vu acabara ali. Draco levantou-se e caminhou até Hermione chorando desconsoladamente. Abraçou-a. Hermione surpreendeu-se, mas abraçou Draco com todas as suas forças, transmitindo um carinho que só uma amiga poderia.

-Ele...ele... – era tudo o Draco conseguia dizer entre soluços e lágrimas.

-Ok, Draco. Você não precisa falar nada agora. Calma... – Mione falava num tom maternal, soltando uma de suas mãos do abraço e acariciando gentilmente a cabeça de Draco.

Draco não tentou dizer mais nada durante 5 minutos. Apenas ficou ali, abraçado a Mione, chorando em seu ombro. Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar soltou-se da agora e a puxou pela mão para que se sentassem.

-Mione...eu...ele...nós... – a cada tentativa os olhos de Draco pareciam de encher de lágrimas mais e mais.

-Vocês...?

-Nós nos beijamos... – ao dizer Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir, melancolicamente.

-Draco! Eu estou muito fe... – Mione parou de súbito – Então, qual o motivo do escândalo?

Hermione sentiu que não foi muito sensível ao tratar o acontecido como "escândalo".

-Oh, desculpe...

-Tudo bem...

-Mas afinal, o que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei ao certo, eu acordei na enfermaria, ele tava olhando pra mim, mexendo do meu cabelo... – Draco lembrava-se com carinho – Eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele... Ele foi chegando mais perto e mais perto até que ele me beijou...

-Te beijou, sei... Você não teve participação nenhuma né? – Dracoreconehceu o tom malicioso da amiga, numa tentativa de animá-lo.

-Sim, eu tive. Mas depois... – Uma lágrima solitária correu pela face direita de Draco, conforme ele abaixava a cabeça.

-Depois...?

-Depois ele surtou, disse que não deveria ter acontecido e saiu correndo...

-Ah, isso explica muita coisa! – disse Hermione com cara de quem ligava os fatos.

-Tipo...?

-Tipo, o porquê de ele estar trancado no dormitório desde a hora em que saiu da enfermaria.

-Eu sabia...como ele mesmo disse...não era pra ser...

-Draco, não faça isso! Harry está apenas confuso...eu confesso que também estaria no lugar dele, devido a história de vocês dois.

-É, eu sei...

Hermione pôs-se de pé.

-Então dá um jeito nessa cara (N/A: rs, isso foi péssimo) e melhora esse humor porque vai dar tudo certo!

Draco levantou-se também, quase rindo.

-Só você pra me fazer rir Hermione... – dito isso abraçou a amiga e ambos seguiram para suas respectivas casas.

xxxxxx

Ao chegar à Grifinória, Hermione encontrou um verdadeiro albergue montado na Sala Comunal. Dean, Seamus, Ron e Neville - agora desalojados - haviam conjurado colchonetes e cobertores para que pudessem dormir, já que até o presente momento Harry não havia saído do quarto. Não havia conversa ou feitiço para derrubar a porta que não tivessem tentado, mas nada funcionou, então desistiram.

Hermione passou por eles indo direto ao dormitório de Harry, com cabeças virando-se na direção dela.

-Como se ela fosse conseguir alguma coisa...rs – debochou Ron, que ao longe pôde ouvir:

-Harry, eu já sei de tudo, Draco me contou, deixe-me entrar!

Tudo que Ron pôde ouvir depois foi o som da porta se abrindo e batendo.


	9. Finally!

**N/A:** Aí está, o penúltimo capítulo de True... nunca achei que escrever uma fic desse tanto trabalho... Enfim, obrigado pelas reviews, eu sei que o ultimo capítulo que eu postei estava sofrível. A fic tá na reta final, então uma reviewsinha nunca é demais. Agradecimento especial a minha nova beta Bella Potter Malfoy, que tem sido muito atenciosa! Respondendo às reviews:

**Bella Potter Malfoy**: Viu, eu não desisti da fic! Adorei ter você como minha nova beta. Bjus.

**Dark Angel: ** Minha mais fiel reviewer! E a que mais me esculacha, hahahaha. Não, não doeu atualizar! Foi um pouco difícil, mas depois daquela intimada na review, eu tinha que fazer algo a respeito, rs. Que bom que você se divertiu como ultimo cap, eu não gostei nada dele...Anyway, tá aí o que vc pediu! Bjus

**Mr Malfoy Kinney:** Ron aprender? Jamais...hahahaha. Dessa vez o cap tah um pouco maior, espero que goste! Abraço.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Ao entrar no dormitório, Hermione sentiu dois braços envolvendo-a. Harry chorava de um modo que ela jamais havia visto.

-Mione... eu... o Draco... – articulava entre soluços sentidos.

-Shhh... eu já sei Harry, eu sei...

-Ele... te contou? – Harry soltou-se da amiga e começou a andar pelo dormitório.

-Contou. Como você não nos deixava entrar e não falava conosco, eu fui até ele... Mas, Harry, por que você está assim? Pelo o que ele me disse, você também queria... e até onde eu sei a iniciativa foi sua.

-Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Ele estava lá, deitado... eu, fui chegando mais perto... e quando eu vi já tinha acontecido.

-Mas o quê isso significa? Você sente alguma coisa por ele?

-Eu acho que s... eu... eu não sei... Como eu posso ter esse tipo de sentimento por um garoto? Ainda mais _esse_ garoto, que foi meu inimigo durante anos...

-Harry, devido as circunstâncias, eu acho que é hora de vocês esquecerem quem vocês são e o passado que tiveram juntos, pra que talvez haja um futuro...

-O que ele te disse, Mione? Ele... ele gosta de mim? – perguntou Harry, ruborizando violentamente.

-Oh, Harry... eu gostaria de poder te dizer... Por que você mesmo não pergunta a ele? – disse a garota maternalmente.

Harry não respondeu à pergunta da amiga, apenas colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça e continuou a andar. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e antes que pudesse fazer algo contra, adormeceu.

A garota ficou ali por mais algum tempo, velando o amigo. Quando achou que ele ficaria bem, seguiu para seu próprio dormitório, visando seu merecido descanso.

* * *

xxxxxx

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o último a despertar – como de costume – foi Ron. Ao levantar-se, levou a mão às costas, pela noite mal dormida. Amaldiçoou Harry até sua 27ª geração. Olhando à sua volta, não viu nenhum de seus colegas, tampouco seus colchonetes. Imaginou que ainda estivessem tentando convencer Harry a sair do dormitório. 

Para sua surpresa, encontrou a porta arreganhada e o dormitório vazio. Concluiu que já deveria estar atrasado, pelo estado de calamidade em que se encontrava o dormitório – haviam pijamas, capas, gravatas, meias e livros jogados por todos os cantos do lugar –. Vestiu-se correndo, e correndo seguiu direto para as Masmorras, pois teriam tempo duplo de Poções.

"Hunf... e tem jeito melhor de começar um dia? Ai, ai...", bufava Ron.

* * *

Xxxxxxx

* * *

A primeira coisa que Ron ouviu ao chegar às Masmorras foi:

-Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Sr. Weasley!

O ruivo apenas abaixou a cabeça e tomou seu lugar de costume, ao lado de Harry.

-Olá Harry! – disse Ron, cumprimentando o moreno.

-Hey... – Harry cumprimentou de volta, sem ânimo algum.

Ron pôde perceber os quão inchados estavam os olhos de Harry, mas não se atreveu a tecer nenhum comentário. Olhando a sua volta, avistou Malfoy, parecendo igualmente desanimado e com os olhos também inchados. Ron desviou seu olhar para Mione, que ao perceber, fez sua melhor cara de "não me pergunte nada".

Durante toda a aula, Ron notou olhares _bem disfarçados_ de Harry para Draco e vice-versa. Imaginava o que teria acontecido entre os dois. Pareciam estar tão "amiguinhos", pelo o que Hermione havia contado e ele mesmo havia presenciado em Hogsmead antes do "incidente". "Ah, esses dois... na verdade três. Mione não fica atrás..."

Durante toda a manhã não houve mais aulas em conjunto com a Sonserina e Ron não notou mais nada de estranho, a não ser o ânimo de Harry.

* * *

Xxxxxx

* * *

Era hora do almoço. Todos rumavam para o Salão Principal. Draco estava apreensivo. Hoje, ele, Mione e Harry haviam combinado de continuar o trabalho. Experimentou novamente aquele sentimento de incerteza. Como seria ter que passar toda a tarde ao lado de Harry depois de tudo que havia ocorrido?

Harry entrou no Salão Principal e, não podendo conter-se, procurou o olhar de Draco perdido entre todos aqueles Sonserinos.

_You don't know  
What you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move_

Por alguns segundos os olhares se encontraram, trazendo uma fagulha de esperança no coração de ambos. Logo, o moreno abaixou o olhar e caminhou até sua própria mesa, sentido a esperança se desfazer como fumaça. Draco sentiu o mesmo.

Terminado o almoço, tinham uma hora até que começassem o trabalho.

* * *

Xxxxxx

* * *

Ao chegar na biblioteca, onde tinham marcado de se encontrar, Draco não viu Hermione, tampouco Harry. No fundo, desejava que Hermione chegasse antes que Harry, evitando um momento mais desconfortável que o suportável. Passados cinco minutos, Hermione chegou primeiro, como Draco esperava.

-Hey, Draco! – cumprimentou animada.

-Oi Mione... – respondeu Draco sem a mesma empolgação.

Hermione percebia a tristeza nos olhos cinzentos do loiro.

-Oh Draco, não fique assim... isso vai passar... Você já conversou com ele?

-Não, é claro que não. Você sabe as coisas que ele me disse... segundo as próprias palavras dele, isso não é certo... Se eu mencionar isso ele vai me dar um soco na cara...

-Ora, vamos cortar os exageros, ok? Cedo ou tarde vocês vão ter que tocar no assunto... e algo me diz que é cedo...

Da mesa onde estavam, os dois podiam ver Harry adentrar a biblioteca.

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
__Do you even know you meant me!_

Nesse momento Draco perdeu a pouca cor que tinha. Não pensou que ficaria tão nervoso apenas pela presença de Harry. Quando o moreno alcançou a mesa onde estavam os dois, cumprimentou ambos com um aceno de cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, que por sua vez olhava de um para o outro esperando alguma interação, alguma reação.

Nada. Não se atreviam a sequer olhar na direção um do outro. Hermione começa a ficar irritada...

-Então, meninos, vamos começar?

-Ok...

-Certo...

-Pois bem, organizem a pesquisa que vocês fizeram no outro dia... – propôs Hermione, que como sempre, coordenava o trabalho, já deixando a mesa. Quando Draco interveio.

-Mione, aonde você vai?

-Vou sentar naquela mesa ao lado. Vocês têm muito o que conversar... – a garota disse sob olhares assassinos de ambos - ...sobre o trabalho, é claro. E eu preciso de um pouco de silêncio pra terminar a minha parte.

-É claro... – disse Harry sarcasticamente.

Draco apenas assentiu, e como se nada tivesse acontecido começou a falar sobre o trabalho. Até mesmo ele parecia surpreso com sua cara-de-pau.

* * *

Xxxxx

* * *

Apesar de tentar se concentrar em seu trabalho, Hermione não estava tendo muito sucesso. Tinha um olho em suas anotações e outro na mesa daqueles dois cabeças-duras. Da hora em que ela os deixou para terminar o trabalho até o presente momento, os dois não haviam feito nada que não fosse alfinetar um ao outro.

-Como você pode ver, esse tipo de comportamento é típico do lado _das trevas_. Primeiro aproximam-se, deixam você pensar que são seus _amiguinhos_, mas sempre têm uma segunda intenção...

-Nada muito diferente _dos mocinhos_, que fingem se deixar enganar para depois dar uma de vítima...

Nesse momento a raiva dos dois atingiu o ápice, ambos se levantaram, segurando um ao outro pelos colarinhos. De sua mesa, Hermione assistia tendo a certeza de que aquilo não iria acabar bem. Prontamente a garota também se pôs de pé.

-Vocês dois! Parem com isso agora mesmo! Não quero ser obrigada a usar minha autoridade de monitora para separar vocês. – berrava apontando a varinha em direção a eles.

Os dois olhavam tão intensamente, tão profundamente e com tanta raiva nos olhos um ao outro que Hermione não foi nem notada.

-Você tem algo pra me dizer, Malfoy?!!! – vociferava Harry, sem perder os olhos de Draco.

-Muito, Potter, muito que dizer!!! Dizer como você é um idiota, que não consegue perceber nem os seus próprios sentimentos... quanto mais os dos outros! – Draco não deixava por menos, parecendo tão nervoso quanto Harry.

O escândalo havia atraído os vários estudantes que estavam na biblioteca, além de Madame Pince, que assistia à cena de boca aberta.

A expressão de Harry tornava-se mais suave, enquanto a de Draco tornava-se confusa. Os dedos de Harry afrouxavam, soltando o colarinho de Draco, que continuava sem entender nada.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So i will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life i've waited  
This is true_

As mãos de Harry subiam, lentamente, em direção ao rosto de Draco, quase numa carícia. O que era um movimento gentil, de repente transformou-se num gesto de urgência, quase com violência, quando Harry puxou Draco para junto de si e tomou os lábios do loiro nos seus. Diferente do que havia acontecido antes, esse beijo mostrava todo o querer acumulado, os dois se abraçavam com toda a força que tinham, num beijo intenso, desesperado.

_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

Assim foi por longos minutos, nos quais parecia que os dois jamais se soltariam. Quando o ar pareceu faltar, finalmente os dois separam nos lábios. Ainda abraçados, com os olhos fechados, sussurraram, no ouvido do outro:

-Draco, eu...

-Harry, eu...

-Eu te amo... – disseram juntos.

-QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA NA MINHA BIBLIOTECA???? ISSO NÃO É LUGAR PARA BRIGA DE CASAL! – Madame Pince berrava a plenos pulmões, após recuperar-se do choque.

Rapidamente os dois se soltaram.

-Casal? – Harry perguntou com uma expressão divertida.

-Casal! – disse Draco, quando os dois começaram a rir.

-FORA DAQUI! OS TRÊS!!!! – incluindo Hermione

-Mas eu? O que eu f...?

-FOOOOOOORAAAAAA!!!!

Os três só tiveram tempo de juntar suas coisas e sair correndo antes que a bibliotecária os azarasse.


End file.
